


Sniff of an Archangel (Nickifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cus I died, Don't Read This, Don't take this serious, FATHER PLEASE TAKE ME TO CHURCH FOR I HAVE SINNED BIG TIME, I put random words through a story generator and this happened, I'm not responsible for whatever this might be, M/M, Madness, Unless you want to have a good laugh I guess, hammers, idk how to tag, idk what this shit is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: I'm not even gonna bother with a description for this one...I put random words through a story generator and then this madness happened. Enjoy, I guess, and have a laugh.





	Sniff of an Archangel (Nickifer)

Nick Vaught looked at the ribbed hammer in his hands and felt murderous.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his longer than Dean's inner gayness surroundings. He had always loved fluffy Sam's Hair with its handsome, helpful hairy look. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel murderous.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Lucifer the Archangel. Lucifer was a gracious and precious wingfluff with beautiful wings and hammer-able thighs.

Nick gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a fabulous, sinister, souls drinker with sparkling wings and fabulous thighs. His friends saw him as a motionless, misty murderous bean with a hammer. Once, he had even helped a fluff from Michael's wings cross the road.

But not even a fabulous person who had once helped a fluff from Michael's wings cross the road, was prepared for what Lucifer had in store today.

The drizzle rained like hammering corgis, making Nick feel lonely.

As Nick stepped outside and Lucifer came closer, he could see the friendly glint in his eye.

Lucifer gazed with the affection of 5573 lovable damaged dragons. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want to be reunited."

Nick looked back, even more lonely and still fingering the ribbed hammer. "Lucifer, I want us back. I need us back," he replied.

They looked at each other with adorable puppy feelings, like two careful, concerned Castiels singing at a very intuitive wedding, which had metal music playing in the background and two gentle uncles running to the beat.

Nick regarded Lucifer's beautiful wings and hammer-able thighs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Nick with a delighted grin.

Lucifer looked angry, his emotions blushing like a barbecued, breezy blue feather.

Then Lucifer came inside for a nice drink of souls.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is the generator I used btw
> 
> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/2rhfu2ov/sniff-of-archangel.html (this link is another thing I've done lol If someone writes this for me... I swear I will love you forever)


End file.
